plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
E.M.Peach
For the upcoming Garden Warfare 2 ability, see EMPeach. E.M.Peach is the fourth plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It does not deal any damage, but it can disable any machines that are within a 5x5 range for ten seconds. The zombies E.M.Peach can disable are: *Zombie Bull *Treasure Yeti *Shield Zombie *Robo-Cone Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Bug Bot Imp *Disco-tron 3000 *Mecha-Football Zombie *Hound Bot Zombie *Harvester Zombie Almanac entry Sun cost: 25 AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Sluggish E.M.Peaches explode and disable all machines in an area. Usage: single use, instant Special: disables machines E.M.Peach has grown tired of people lazily calling him E.M.Pea. "There's a C and H there for a reason people! And I've got the stone to prove it!" Strategies General Refrain from selecting E.M.Peach if you do not see any Treasure Yetis, Zombie Bulls, or any other machined zombies on certain levels. If you use it in a level without any machined zombies, it will be a waste of sun and a seed slot. Try to use it against Gargantuar Primes to stun before they shoot their lasers, because these variants are harder to defeat than the normal Gargantuars. A best combination is to use E.M.Peach with Iceberg Lettuce against any machined zombies. Avoid using Cherry Bombs and Jalapenos when using this combo, as this will undo the freeze unless you have boosted Kernel-pults as substitute for delaying. Another strategy is to do the Spring Bean and Blover combo with the E.M.Peach if too many dangerous machined and regular zombies of Far Future are attacking your defenses. You need to have a lot of Plant Food, boosted Iceberg Lettuces, and an Imitater version of the E.M.Peach to destroy all the zombies with the Spring Bean and Blover combo. This is a good idea for Terror from Tomorrow in higher levels. Without the E.M.Peach, the higher levels will be difficult to beat. This will cause you to spend countless coins on Power-Ups and Plant Food. It is a good tactic to use E.M.Peach on tactics that have slowing plants in it like Snow Pea, Winter Melon, Sap-fling, and Hurrikale. If a slowed down machined zombie is disabled, the effects of the E.M.Peach last twice as much. Using two E.M.Peaches before the effect of the first one expires (using Imitater or using Plant Food on its seed packet) proves to be a waste. Two disabling effects do not stack, instead all already disabled machined zombies start working again after the effects of the first E.M.Peach expires. Therefore, the player should be patient and wait for the E.M.Peach effect on the mechanized zombies to wear off, before using the second E.M.Peach. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Screenshot 2015-05-17-12-18-38.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot 2015-05-17-12-19-01.png|Almanac entry part 2 E.M.Pea Unlocked.png|E.M.Peach unlocked E.M.Peach HD.png|HD E.M.Peach E.M.PeachHD.png|Another HD E.M.Peach Peachy.png|Another HD E.M.Peach E.M. Peach's seed packet.png|Seed packet E.M. Peach Seed packet without sun cost..png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater E.M.Peach2.png|Imitater E.M.Peach EMP Card.png|Endless Zone card EMP Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume Ex.jpg|E.M.Peach's explosion E m p peach on map.jpeg|E.M.Peach on the map FarFutureGamePlay.jpg|The seed packet seen in a promotional photo Far futureofficial.jpg|E.M.Peach in another promotional photo Costume.PNG|Getting its costume Robert.jpeg|E.M.Peach planted on water (glitch) ATLASES EMPEACHEFFECTS 1536 00 PTX.png|The textures of E.M.Peach's explosion ATLASES PLANTEMPEA 768 00 PTX.png|E.M.Peach's textures and assets, including unused costumes Chinese version E.M.Peach Almanac China.png|Almanac entry Electromagnetic Peach Puzzle Piece.png|EM.Peach puzzle piece Trivia *E.M.Peach and the A.K.E.E. both have an acronym as their name or a part of their name. *E.M.Peach, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, and Lightning Reed are the only plants that generate electricity. *While the Almanac states its area is a 3x3 area, the actual area is 5x5. **However, in ''Plants vs. Zombies Online, its area hits 3x3 tiles. *E.M.Peach was first seen in a screenshot released by Electronic Arts; however, it was not shown in battle. *E.M.Peach is a portmanteau of "E.M.P." (electromagnetic pulse) and "peach." *Its blast effect resembles the same blast effect from Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. **Citron's Plant Food plasma ball also creates this effect when it hits a machine but it will look much smaller. *E.M.Peach's antenna on its seed packet appears different than its actual antenna. On the seed packet, it appears silver with two rings, but the actual antenna is blue and has one ring. *E.M.Peach's costume is a reference to Mega Man from the Mega Man series, as the helmet looks like Mega Man's. The helmet also looks similar to the X-wing pilot's helmet from Star Wars. *E.M.Peach's HD photo released by Electronic Arts shows its eyes and mouth glowing with a blue light. *E.M.Peach, Heavenly Peach, and Saturn Peach Bomb are currently the only peaches in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. **However, E.M.Peach is the only peach in the international version. *E.M.Peach is not given to the player in Big Bad Butte. **In the 2.1 update, the player could visit the Zen Garden and get back to the Endless Zone in order to get E.M.Peach and every other plant they normally have available. *Prior to the 2.4.1 update, E.M.Peach could be used as an instant kill against Disco Jetpack Zombie if used while the Disco-tron 3000 is summoning them. *It cannot disable the jetpack from Jetpack Zombie and Disco Jetpack Zombie, despite that it is also a machine. *If a machined zombie that has been disabled by E.M.Peach is slowed, the disabling duration doubles. *Zombie Bull and Treasure Yeti do not have a special animation when disabled by E.M.Peach, unlike Far Future zombies. Instead, they just freeze in place. **It is most likely unintended. *It cannot disable hypnotized robotic zombies. *E.M.Peach can be obtained in Temple of Bloom, even though there are no machines in Temple of Bloom or Lost City, making it useless. **It is most likely an oversight. es:P.E.Melocotonetico ru:Э.М. Персик Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Plants with an area of effect Category:Single-use plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Non-damaging plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU